RWBY: A New Land for Me and You
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: This RWBY fanfiction is based off of Disney's Pocahontas. Yang sets off on a journey to new land south with the Governess Weiss Schnee as captain of this journey. On their journey they run into a tribal warrior and tribal princess. Read and find out what kind of danger Yang and Weiss will under go. Rated T for now, warning will have some langue.


This Fanfiction is based off of Disney's Pocahontas

 _Weiss as Governor Ratcliffe_

 _Yang as John Smith_

 _Blake as Pocahontas_

 _Ruby as_ _Nakoma_

 _Adam as Kocoum_

 _Jaune as Thomas_

 _Sun & Neptune as Ben & Lon_

Main focus is Bumblebee, will have some WhiteRose. Also the story will be slightly different than Disney Pocahontas

The time our story takes place is 1607 at Atlas's South West port. The port was filled with people from all over, some who were there to signing up for the journey to find new land. One in particular of the people signing up was a famous woman named Yang Xioa Long. Known for her beauty and famous travels to different parts of the world. "That's Yang Xioa Long. I heard a lot of story's about her and her journeys." Jaune told to his other crew mates, Sun and Neptune.

Neptune couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman when Sun said "Don't tell me you're coming along with us. Last I heard you were headed east to Mistral." Yang gave a laugh and said as she boarded the ship "And let you guys have all the fun of going off to find new land. Like hell I'm going to miss this." As Yang went off to put her things away in the ship's cabin, both Jaune and Neptune crowed Sun asking "You know her, how?"

Sun gave a proud grin and answers "I known Yang for a good bit of my life. We use to travel together from time to time. But now we go our own ways. We would write to each other from time to time about where we've been or where we are headed next." Neptune was shocked by his best friend being friends with this bomb shell of a woman. While Jaune was more amazed by Sun being friends and once traveled buddies with the Yang Xioa Long.

Before the boys could ask any more questions a white and blue chariot road up by the ship. Guards lined up forming a path to the ship. As the door from the chariot opened, another woman appeared. However she was a lot different than Yang. This woman was fair and graceful, with white hair and soft blue eyes. She wore white and blue clothing and she had her hair up in a side pony tail. Jaune ask Sun "Who's that?"

Both Sun and Neptune looked at Jaune were in aw until Neptune said "That's Governess Weiss Schnee, she is also heiress to the Schnee Spice Trade. I heard that she started traveling at the age of twelve. She's also the captain of this ship which we are on, that is heading to this so called new island." Jaune was amazed by hearing that another famous person attending this journey.

Now with Governor Schnee aboard and all crew accounted for. The ship was ready to set sail to the new land out South. Along their journey on the sea they met versus storms and dead winds. But none of those seem to break Yang's spirit of the adventure that awaits her in the new land.

With many days passed they arrived to the new land. It was filled with many new trees that were covered with red autumn leaves far as the eyes can see. Yang's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger as she watched the land as they sail by to find a good stop to weigh anchor. As they sailed the Governor and Captain of the ship appeared on deck spoke out to her crew "Remember everyone, this land is new to us and we don't know what awaits us. My mission here is just like most of yours, to see what has yet to be seen and discover what this new land has to offer. As soon as we make port, I will need a few volunteers to scout the area and make sure it will be safe for us to start setting up camp." Upon hearing this Yang was the first one to volunteer, next was Sun and fallowed by Neptune and Jaune.

With the anchor now weighed and the scouts boat ready. Yang and the others made their way to the shore. On shore Yang turned around to her friends and said "Alright now that we are a shore we'll split up here to cover more ground. Sun you take the west, Neptune the east, Jaune you take the south, and I will head north. We'll meet back here before dusk and report out finds with Governor Schnee. Is everyone in agreement?"

Neptune and Jaune had no objections, but Sun rose his question "You're not going to abandon the mission and go off on your own are you? Unlike last time we traveled together." Sun looked Yang dead in the eye to make sure that Yang doesn't go off on her own. "No, of course not." Yang said in a mildly in an angry tone as she makes her way north of their current location.

Jaune was curious about what happened and ask "What happened last time?" Sun gave a heavy sigh as he replied "Yang invited me to go and explore Mistral. Within a few days of our trip in we made camp. Come morning Yang had left me behind in the middle of an icy desert, I was lost for almost a month. Ever scents then I haven't seen her scents."

Jaune and Neptune only just met Yang and they can totally see her doing that to them. Done with their small talk, Sun, Neptune, and Jaune went to their designated direction.

Already quite the ways off, Yang came to an uphill cliff and started to climb. But little did Yang know she was being watch from the shadows. At the top Yang could see over the trees of red and see her ship. So far she hasn't seen anything dangerous, unless that bunny she saw a ways back was some kind of kill. Taking the time she had left before she had to head back, Yang decided to journey a little deep into the red colored trees. There were some familiar plants and animal on the new land that Governor Schnee brought them to.

Yang stopped on the path she was on until she heard something from behind. Slowly reaching for her flintlock pistol, she waited for what was fallowing her to come a little closer. Then something jumped out from the bushes behind Yang and she pulled out her gun and fired a round. Shocked as to what was fallowing her was nothing but a young girl with short reddish brown hair and silver eyes. Luckily the girl moved out of Yang's aim, missing the iron bullet.


End file.
